Midnight Romance
by umdsweetheart
Summary: Our favorite Head Girl has a secret. Welcome to 7th year! rated m for langauge, possible smut in very late chapters, not sure yet.
1. Late nights and slamming doors

**OK; Welcome to Hermione Granger's 7th year. She is Head Girl with Draco Malfoy as Head Boy...yuck! (kidding I love you Draco). She's dating...well you'll find that out later...for those who already know SHHHHH!**

**The War...over, Voldymort...dead. People who are not dead: Dumbledork, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Fred(or is it George?), Hedwig, and whoever else I decide to bring back from the dead. Oh Tonks never had Teddy during the War...cause that's just irresponsible and not something Tonks or Remus would do.**

***clears throat* I do not and have never owned the rights to Harry Potter, nor will I ever, I am simply using JKR's amazing characters to complete my plot.**

**I think that's all...enjoy :)**

**Late Nights and Slamming Doors.**

"_I love you." He breathed._

_"I love you too." Looking into his eyes she knew there would never be anyone else she could ever love more._

Hermione Granger laid on the couch in the Heads common room in pure bliss. She loved spending her nights like she had tonight. No matter what was wrong; the Head Boy, the Head Boy's annoying girlfriend, or even the enormous homework they had, he could always make her feel better. She was so absorbed in her thoughts of him that she didn't hear the portrait swing open or the Head Boy come in.

Draco Malfoy took about two steps into the common room before coming to a dead stop, his gaze fixed on the honey brown hair that was cascading over the armrest of the couch. His first thought was that she had fallen asleep there, but once he made his way around the couch he noticed she was still awake. She, however, seemed to not have noticed him.

"Ay Mudblood, what are you doing still up?" She jumped, yep didn't notice him.

"Oi Malfoy! You scared the shit out of me! How long have you been standing there?" She asked as she moved into a seated position.

"Not long, just walked in actually. Why are you still up?" He asked again. "It's almost two in the morning."

"No reason really." She blushed. "What about you? I highly doubt it was a late night at the library." She laughed, taking in his messed up hair and robes.

"You guessed right Mudblood." He laughed "I was in the Slytherin common room, with Pansy."

"Oh come on Malfoy, the war is over! Can't you stop calling me that foul name?"

"Now that wouldn't be very fun, would it?"

"Yeah whatever." She looked at him, she knew he didn't mean it anymore; they were, after all, friends now that they had been living together since the beginning of school. That name however still annoyed her.

"So why won't you tell me what you were doing tonight?" He questioned.

"Why do you care?" She asked, wondering if somehow he had discovered her secret.

"Eh you know me, I don't care, just curious." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know?" She said as she turned to look at the fire.

"What is that, some Muggle saying?"

"Yeah it is, you've never heard it before?" She said turning to face him again.

"Nah, I haven't."

"Well anyways, I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight." She said getting up from the couch.

"So you really won't tell me?" He asked pushing the subject as he blocked her access to the stairs.

"No I won't." She said, as she pushed past him and started to climb the stairs.

"Well, why not?" He called after her causing her to stop. She turned to face him, her face all scrunched up from thinking.

"Because." She started. "Well…nothing, I wasn't doing anything." And with that she walked up the rest of the stairs and into her bedroom.

'_She's hiding something,' _he thought, '_wonder what it is.' _He walked up the stairs to his room and crashed on the bed without even bothering to shut his door.

Hermione laid on her bed listening to Draco snore. '_I'll never get to sleep at this rate.'_ She sighed before grabbing her wand and muttering a simple spell before rolling over with a smile.

Across the hall Draco awoke with a start when his door slammed shut. "Damnit Granger!" He yelled before falling back to sleep.

Hermione laughed before she started to relive her night

_Hermione was leaning out the window in the Astronomy Tower listening to the clock strike midnight. She was waiting for him; he had been coming up here to meet her almost every night since school had started. The chilly December wind came rushing in through the window causing her to shiver. Then she felt two strong arms wrap protectively around her._

_"Cold babe?" He whispered before moving her hair away from her neck so he could plant a kiss there._

_"Oh sweetie, I didn't hear you come in."_

_"That's because I was here before you. You just looked so beautiful that I wanted to admire you for awhile." He said as he turned her around in his arms so he could gaze into her honey brown eyes. They stayed like that for about a minute before he leaned down and kissed her. They broke apart only when they needed air. Hermione seized this opportunity to pull him towards the blanket that was laid out on the floor. She started to sit down, but he was faster. He sat down pulling her onto his lap with his arms wrapped around her. They sat like that for a while not saying a word._

_She sighed. "Babe?"_

_"Yes?" He breathed onto her neck._

_"I was just wondering, when are we going to stop sneaking around? We love each other, so why can't people know about us?"_

_"I've been thinking the same thing lately. How about we announce it at the Yule Ball on Saturday?"_

_"Oh baby, that's a great idea!" She said turning around in his arms to look at him._

_"So in three days everyone in this school will know that Hermione Granger is mine and no-one else's."_

_"Sounds like a plan!" She laughed before kissing him. Then she snuggled back into his arms as they talked absentmindedly about classes, and how annoying Pansy had become over the past few weeks._

"Three days." She breathes before falling asleep.

"Granger!" Draco yelled as he banged on the door. "Get out of the bathroom already! I need to shower too you know! Will you hurry up?" He continued yelling, getting impatient.

The door opened to reveal a wet Hermione in only a towel. "All yours, your Majesty." She joked as she passed him.

"Ha-Ha very funny!" He fake laughed before he walked in and shut the bathroom door behind him.

Hermione went to her room to get ready for the day. She dried her and used a spell she learned from her old dorm mates to de-frizz and tame her wild hair so it fell in ringlets down her back. She got dressed, looked herself over in the mirror, '_today is going to be a good day,'_ she thought before making her way out of her room. She made her way down the stairs as Draco headed up them to go to his room.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked when they passed.

"Today's going to be a good day!" She replied. "Can't you feel it?"

"It won't be a good day if I'm late!" He teased.

"Oh cheer up, you still have time. Later Draco!" She called over her shoulder as she exited the stairwell and the common room.

"Did she just call me Draco?" He asked out loud to no-one. '_Wow, she really must be in a good mood, you know I could ruin it,'_ he thought, '_nah I'll let her be for today, after all she did cheer me up a bit, and she looked bloody good in that towel.'_ With that thought Draco pushed Hermione from his mind as he got ready for his day. Within ten minutes Draco was following the same path Hermione had used and made his entrance in the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione made her way over to the Gryffindor Table and took her normal seat in between Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley. Both Neville and Ron were too busy with their girlfriends to even notice that Hermione had even sat down. Ron was currently snogging Lavender Brown, they had gotten back together after Ron and Hermione split when the war ended. Neville had his arm draped around a very flustered Ginny Weasley. They too had been together since the war.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she grabbed some toast to butter

"Snape." Was all Hermione got as a reply. Hermione eyed the younger witch for a moment.

"What did Snape do this time?" Ginny looked very embarrassed as she turned to reply.

"Pansy bumped into me, on purpose, while I was walking downstairs making me fall, so I hexed her. Snape saw me do it, so he took 50 points from Gryffindor and gave me detention until the holidays. As if I didn't have enough as it is…" When Ginny started to rant Hermione tuned her out, while Neville frantically tried to calm her back down. Hermione looked across the table at Harry who just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his eggs.

Just then Draco Malfoy waltzed into the Great Hall and took his spot next to his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson.

"Baby!" She squealed capturing the attention of almost half the student population. Even Hermione looked up from her Daily Prophet and toast to see what the commotion was. "What took you so long? I've been here _forever_ waiting for you!" Her emphases on the word forever made Draco cringe, '_she is so clingy,_' he thought.

"Hey babes." He said draping his arm over her "Granger beat me to the shower." He said picking up an apple and taking a bite.

"What in Merlin was the Headmaster thinking, making you and that filthy little Mudblood share a dormitory?" She sneered

"Oh shut it Pansy." Blaise mumbled before turning back to his plate. Draco snickered at Pansy's face.

"Look Pansy, the Headmaster probably has his reasons, whatever they may be." He said.

"Well, how about you come over tonight?" She asked trying to sound seductive and batting her eyelashes. "We could spend some time together!"

"Can't babe, got to finish my Potions essay."

"But…" She was cut off when Draco's lips crashed on hers.

"So…what is new?" He asked once he broke the kiss.

"Oh well I got the girl weasel in trouble this morning." She said with a smug grin.

"Oh really?" Blaise questioned while trying not to laugh at how airheaded Pansy was. The two boys then pretended to listen to Pansy ramble until the bell rang starting classes.


	2. potions essay and a white rose

**Potions Essay and a White Rose.**

It was almost an hour before dinner; Draco was sitting at his desk in the common room bent over his Potions essay, struggling to get it finished. "Snape will KILL me if this isn't done by tomorrow." He muttered, _'at least Granger isn't here to nag at me about how I should have had it done last week like her.'_ Draco put down his quill as he leaned back in his chair and thought of the Head Girl. Maybe it was because he was living with her and they were actually becoming friends, but he still could never remember seeing her smile so much. She always seemed to be smiling to herself too, like it was some little inside joke that only she knew. He thought of her smile, it was one of her best features, second only to her eyes. Her eyes said so much about her, even when she wouldn't. For example, last night, she said she wasn't doing anything, most people probably would have believed her, she was the Gryffindor Princess after all, pure and innocent. But last night her eyes gave her away and Draco was determined to find out what she had been up to.

_'Well what do you know,'_ he thought as he heard the portrait swing open. "The princess has returned."

The Head Girl walked into the common room humming a song Draco had never heard before, and staring at a white rose in her hand. She was so deeply involved in whatever she was thinking that she didn't even look up when Draco muttered a simple 'hi' in her direction. She just walked straight past him to her room and shut the door.

"Hmm, wonder what that was about." He muttered before returning to his essay.

Hermione walked up the steps to the Main Hall, not paying attention to anything except the small white rose in her hand as she thought about her day.

_She had been the last one out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She has stayed behind to ask Professor Lupin a question about the upcoming N.E.W.T.'s. She stopped walking when she saw a white rose floating in the air at eye level._

_ "A rose for my one and only." He whispered as his arms snaked around her, pulling her close._

_ "Baby it's beautiful! What's it for?"_

_ "Well you of course!" He laughed._

_ "I meant why?" She questioned as she grabbed the flower out of the air._

_ "Well, when I woke up this morning I realized that I didn't properly ask you to the Yule Ball."_

_ "Of course I'll go with you, you didn't have to ask silly!"_

_ "Thank you Miss Granger."_

_ "Why whatever for?" She laughed._

_ "For making me the happiest man in Hogwarts." He laughed as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her through the corridor. "What would you say to a walk love?"_

_ "Absolutely!"_

_ After walking around the grounds for a bit the couple sat down under their favorite tree overlooking the lake. She was sitting on his lap resting her eyes while he hummed their song lulling her to sleep. As she slept he thought about their future; the war was over, finally there was peace. He knew they loved each other but there was no real need to rush anything. He wasn't even sure if she would marry him. And right after school? Nah, she would want time. She would want to get her career underway. She would want her friends and family there. Yes he would wait. He glanced down at his sleeping witch; he would wait forever for her._

_ He glanced out across the lake and noticed the sun was starting to set, dinner would be soon._

_ "Hermione, Hermione sweetie, wake up."_

_ "Hmm." She mumbled still asleep._

_ "Wake up my love." He said kissing her._

_ "I'm awake, I'm up." She giggled as she got up off his lap and stretched. Once she was done she extended her hand to help him up. He accepted her hand but instead of walking with her towards the castle he stopped._

_ "Come on sweetie." She said as she tugged on his arm._

_ "Um, I'll see you at dinner love, oh and I won't be able to see you tonight. There is something I need to do." He said looking off towards Hagrid's hut._

_ "What do you need to do?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. He kissed her cheek._

"_Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." He said before flashing her a smile._

_ "Alright, I'll see you at dinner then." She said as she walked towards the castle._

She walked into the Heads common room humming their song not taking any notice of the Head Boy who was sitting at his desk. She walked up the stairs into her room and shut the door. She placed the rose on her nightstand, after she charmed it to live forever. She then sat down at her desk and started her Arithmacy homework. She had been paying so much attention to her studies that she didn't realize how late it was. After finishing her last problem she checked the clock only to see that she was thirty minutes late for dinner.

"Oh look, the darling Gryffindor Princess is late to dinner." Sneered Pansy

"What?" Draco asked looking up from his dinner in time to see Hermione make her way over to the Gryffindor Table. "Oh yeah, she came back about an hour and a half ago and I think she went to do homework or take a nap or something because I didn't see her again." He said not taking his eyes from Hermione.

"Ew, I don't care what the Mudblood was doing." She commented.

"Pansy you need to be quite, we're not allowed to use that word anymore." Blaise hissed.

"I don't care Blaise; I'll call her whatever I feel like, right Draky?"

"Huh?" Draco said tearing his eyes away from Hermione to look at Pansy. "Yeah, sure, whatever." He said before finishing his dinner.

Hermione practically ran to the Great Hall, she hated being late for dinner. Once she made it to the Main Doors she stopped, smoothed out her uniform and hair, before proceeding in and making her way to the Gryffindor Table.

"Hey Harry!" She said sitting down across from him. "Where is Ron and Lavender?"

"You just missed them actually." He said smiling at her. She returned his smile before turning towards her right.

"Hello Ginny, Hello Neville. How are you two doing this evening?"

"Oh hello Hermione," Ginny said looking up from her food, "Sorry but I can't stay and chit-chat, Snape's detention starts in less than thirty minutes."

"Oh I won't keep you long, just wondering if you'd care to join me tomorrow. I'm going to Hogsmead to pick out a dress for the Ball."

"Of course I'd love to go! Well I have to run." She exclaimed before kissing Neville and running off.

"Bye Ginny!" the trio called, doubting if she had heard.

"So Neville, how's Herbology coming along?" Hermione asked as she filled up her plate and started eating.

"Great! The extra lessons are really paying off. Dumbledore thinks I could teach it starting next year if I want. Can you believe it, me, a professor?" He asked with the biggest grin on his face.

"Of course I believe it Neville, you're such a natural at it." She exclaimed. "What does Ginny think?"

"Oh she is so happy for me. She keeps telling me I need to work really hard. She's completely supportive."

"That's wonderful, I think you'll make an amazing teacher Neville!" Harry said. "Well I need to go talk to Dumbledore about something, so I will talk to you guys later. Bye Hermione, Bye Neville." Harry said getting up from the table and making his way to the Head Table, where he exchanged a few words with the Headmaster before the two left the Great Hall together.

"Oh dear! If I keep slacking off I'll never be ready for the N.E.W.T.'s. Sorry to run Neville, but you understand don't you?"

"Sure, but wait I'll walk with you!" They exited the Great Hall together and made their way towards Hermione's common room. "Um, Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Neville, is something wrong?"

"No, I, um, just wondered," He stammered as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Do you think Ginny would marry me?"

"Oh Merlin! I don't know Neville, I think she would. But would you like me to find out for you?"

"Oh could you Hermione?

"Yep, I think I could swing it." She laughed. "Alright well," She said stopping in front of the Heads portrait. "I need to do homework and study for my N.E.W.T.'s. I will talk to Ginny tomorrow for you Neville."

"Thank you Hermione." Neville took off down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room while Hermione turned to face the portrait of a Mermaid sitting on a rock.

"Love conquers Hate." She mumbled and the portrait swung open. While she was entering the common room she heard Draco yelling.

"Wait, don't shut the portrait!" So she kept it open so he could run through.

"Oh hey Draco, I'm going to be studying down here, that won't bother you will it?"

"No actually, I was going to study too."

They sat together in silence for almost two hours. Hermione sat up against the couch with her History of Magic homework spread out across the coffee table, while Draco sat at his desk bent over his Potions essay. His face was distorted while he was thinking. He wasn't sure how to end the essay. Hermione got up and walked behind him to try to get a good look at his essay.

"Need any help?"

"Shit!" Draco yelled as he jumped. "Don't you know not to sneak up on people Granger?" He snapped.

"Sorry Malfoy, I just came by to see if you would like some help, is all."

"No, I don't need your help so why don't you go back to your own studies."

"I never thought you needed my help Malfoy, I just thought I would offer it. You looked stuck." She argued defensively.

Draco stood abruptly knocking the chair over. "Damnit Granger, I don't need or want your help!" He yelled, he didn't know why he was so angry he just knew he was. He turned to face her. "Just…" He stopped when he got a good look at her face, she looked almost sad.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you Malfoy. You are obviously very busy and wished to be left alone. I'll just gather my stuff and leave you to your essay." She said looking down at the floor. She only wanted to help him out a bit. She walked over to the coffee table, picked up her books and papers before walking up the stairs to her room.

"Her-" He sighed, he didn't mean to make her upset. He sat back down, finished his essay, and started to put his work in his bag when Hermione walked downstairs in her pajama shorts and baggy t-shirt.

"Can I talk to you?" Draco asked before she could slip into the bathroom.

"Yes." Her voice was stern; _'obviously she isn't upset anymore, now she's just annoyed with me.'_ He thought.

"I honestly didn't mean to go off like I did, I was just stressed. I, um, I'm sorry." He looked down trying to avoid her eyes.

"Did you…did you just apologize…to me?" Hermione asked completely shocked.

"Yes and I don't do it often, I understand that you were trying to help but I am capable of doing it myself."

"Yes I know Malfoy, you are, after all, Head Boy." She laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah well thanks I guess."

"So I'm going to bed so I need to get into the bathroom." Which Draco was currently blocking.

"Oh right," He said moving aside. "Night Granger."

"Night Malfoy." She said walking into the bathroom.

Draco walked up to his bedroom, placed his bag down, changed and waited until Hermione was done with the bathroom. She walked out, not really paying attention, and walked right into a half naked Draco.

"Oh!" She said as she slammed into him.

"Well, well, well, I knew one day you'd want me." He laughed.

"Wow, someone's a little full of himself, as always."

"Well what can I say, I'm incredibly handsome." He said smirking. "Why are you turning in early tonight? You haven't been to bed this early in months."

"I'm tired." She replied looking at the fireplace.

"OK, night."

Hermione walked up the stairs and then into her room. She laid down on her queen size bed wondering how the hell she was going to fall asleep so early. They had seen each other almost every single night since the year began, whatever reason that kept him away tonight had to be a good one, she hoped. After laying and staring at the ceiling, Hermione finally drifted to sleep thinking about him with a smile on her face.

Draco laughed to himself as he walked up the stairs for bed. Granger's face got about as red as Weasley's hair when she bumped into him. He walked into his room and shut his door; he did not want another repeat of last night. Draco laid across his bed and was asleep within minutes.


	3. Secrets and Dresses

**Secrets and Dresses.**

Draco awoke in the morning to the sound of the shower. "Damnit." He groaned into his pillow. "How does she always do that?" He rolled out of bed and grabbed his towel before making his way downstairs, in only his boxers, and proceeding to bang on the door. Five minutes later the door opened to reveal a very wet Hermione again in only a towel.

"Goodness Malfoy, you would think one would learn to wake up earlier." She smirked, Draco realized at that moment they were spending way too much time together.

"Goodness Granger," He mocked. "You would think one would learn to not hog the bathroom all morning." He said walking past her and shutting the door. Hermione took a little longer to get ready this morning; she wanted to talk to Draco about the Ball that was tomorrow night.

"Hey Malfoy!" She called out when she heard him walk into his room.

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought about who you're taking to the Ball tomorrow?" She asked, not even two seconds later she heard something heavy hit the floor.

"Shit!" She laughed. "That's tomorrow isn't it?" Hermione turned to her door way to see a shirtless Draco leaning against the frame.

"Yes it is." She said looking at him.

"Well, thanks Granger, Pansy would have killed me if I forgot to ask her. Although she probably assumes that she's going with me anyways." He said before turning to leave.

"Wait!" She called out causing him to turn and face her again. "You didn't also forget that you and I have to lead the first dance, did you?" He laughed.

"No way Granger, your reaction when Dumbledore told us was too priceless to ever forget." She cringed at the memory.

"Ok well I'm ready. See you in Potions!" She said as she walked out the room, shutting the door behind her, and walking past Draco.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and made it all of two feet before a very frustrated Pansy intercepted her, blocking her way to the Gryffindor Table.

"Where is he?" She shrieked.

"Oh hello Pansy." She started to say but got cut off.

"Look Mudblood." Several people around gasped and listened closely. "Don't try to buddy up to me, where is MY Draco?" She yelled.

"Um, he was still getting ready when I left, so his room I'd imagine, or on his way here." Hermione said glancing at the Gryffindor Table where she saw Neville trying to hold Ginny back, with little luck, Ron looking like he were going to murder Pansy, and Harry slowly making his way to Hermione.

"Listen you little slut, you need to stop making MY Draco late for breakfast! I don't care who you think…" She stopped when the doors opened and in walked _her _Draco. By this time Harry had made his way up to Hermione.

"Malfoy." He said coldly.

"What Potter?" He snapped back in the same tone.

"Can you please put your girl on a leash or something? She doesn't need to be whining to Hermione when she doesn't know where you are every second of the day." He said before he grabbed Hermione's hand and led her over to the table. Draco grabbed Pansy by the elbow and led her towards the Slytherin table.

"What was that about?" He hissed once they had sat down.

"Nothing Draky-poo! I just missed you! It's that damn Mudblood's fault that I never see you. I just wanted to put her in her place."

"Stop calling her that Pansy, and you don't need to worry about her."

"But I never see you anymore." She pouted.

"Well would being my date to the Ball cheer you up?"

"Oh Draco, YES!" She yelled, throwing her arms around him.

Harry led Hermione to the Gryffindor table and sat her down across from Ginny. Once she was seated he let go of her hand and she started to fill her plate with eggs to eat.

"What the hell was that about?" Ginny asked eyeing a very frustrated Draco and clingy Pansy.

"No idea, I think the girl has control issues or something, but I don't really care, I'm just hungry."

"Oh Draco, YES!" Pansy's loud scream echoed throughout the hall.

"Guess he asked her to the Ball." She said before turning to her eggs and eating. "So Ginny we're still on for after classes right?"

"Yep! Can't wait to pick out my dress!"

"Mione, we got to go to class, are you ready?" Ron asked from across the table.

"Um yeah, I'm ready!" She said as they all got up and started heading towards the doors. Neville, Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Hermione walked together to the dungeons.

"Ron please tell me that you finished your essay?" Hermione begged.

"Eh barely, I was up all night trying to complete the bloody thing."

"What about the rest of you?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Yeah, I finished mine ages ago Mione. The boys, however, did it the night before." Lavender said rolling her eyes and linking her arm with Hermione's.

Snape walked into the classroom, took their homework on the Draught of Living Death potion, before turning to the class.

"Now I understand the tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin is at an all time high, but I will not tolerate any disturbances in my class today. Have I made myself perfectly clear?" When the class all nodded their heads he continued. "Good, now to place you into groups."

"Potter and Parkinson."

"Weasley and Zabini."

"Granger and Malfoy." He continued until the whole class was divided. "The directions are on the board." When no-one moved he added. "Well get started!"

The class was very quiet as everyone worked on the potion, and, of course, at the end only Draco and Hermione's potion was correct. When the bell sounded everyone pilled out of the class.

The day went by rather quickly for Hermione. Before she knew it she was waiting for Ginny at the Main Doors.

"Hey Hermione!" Hermione looked up to see Ginny running towards her. "How was your day?"

"Eh, same old, same old." The elder girl laughed as they linked arms and started off to Hogsmead.

"So," Hermione said looking over to Ginny. "How are you and Neville doing?" Ginny sighed.

"He's been acting weird lately. I'm not exactly sure why, but I think he might break up with me."

"Oh Ginny, I highly doubt he'll break up with you. He loves you!"

"But what if he's found someone else, what if I'm not good enough for him? Maybe I'm too needy, too ill-tempered? Oh Hermione, I don't want to lose him! I was planning on inviting him over during Christmas vacation, you know, to properly meet my parents, but now I'm not so sure."

"Wow Ginny, you really are serious about him aren't you?"

"I love him."

"I think inviting him over is a good idea. I have a pretty good feeling that you have nothing to worry about when it comes to our dear Neville. Now." She said when they stopped in front of the dress shop. "Let's get our dresses!"

After about an hour of picking out and trying on dresses the girls finally found the 'right ones' as they liked to call them. Ginny was in an ocean blue halter style floor length that was straight, while Hermione was in an emerald green strapless floor length dress that puffed out from the waist down. They quickly paid for their dresses and hurried back to Hogwarts to make it just in time for dinner.

Ginny and Hermione split once they got into the building, each heading to her respectable dorm to put their dress away before heading to dinner. Since Hermione's dorm was on the way to the Great Hall, she made it to dinner before Ginny. She decided to use the short time to talk to Neville.

"Hey Neville." She said taking her seat before leaning in closer. "I'm pretty sure that you have nothing to worry about, I sure Ginny would say yes if you asked her." She whispered making him smile. Just then Ginny came bouncing into the Great Hall. Hermione started to fill up her plate, when she looked across the table at Harry who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders before she started eating.

"Hey guys!" Ginny said before she filled up her plate and started eating as fast as she could.

"Hey Ginny!" the trio returned.

"Ginny, what's the rush?" Harry asked.

"I have detention with Snape again tonight, so I need to eat and run." She said not even looking up from the food she was trying to shove into her mouth.

"It's ok love, it'll only be for a bit longer." Neville commented as he grabbed the hand that wasn't occupied by the fork. Once Ginny was done she quickly got up.

"Thank you Neville for standing by me, I love you!" She said before kissing his cheek and running off.

"I think you should wait until after Christmas though, before you do it."

"Really? I was thinking about at the Ball."

"Awe that is sweet but, I would wait."

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" Harry interrupted laughing.

"Not really mate, you'll find out later anyways." Replied Neville. "Well I'm going for my extra lesson, later guys."

"Bye Neville." They replied as he got up and left.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Malfoy's on his way over here." Harry groaned. Hermione turned around to see Draco walking in between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, staring directly at her. Upon reaching her he took Neville's vacant seat earning evil glances from everyone at the Gryffindor Table besides Hermione.

"You're not welcome here Malfoy." Ron spat earning a hit on his arm from Hermione.

"What do you want Malfoy? She asked before he had a chance to respond to Ron's comment.

"Dumbledore wants a meeting with us in his office in five minutes, so if you would hurry up and finish your drink," He said eyeing the cup in her hand. "We can leave."

"Oh, alright!" She said before finishing her Pumpkin juice. "Bye guys!" She smiled before getting up and following the Head Boy out of the Great Hall. They walked together throughout the hallways in silence until they reached the Gargoyle.

"Lemon Drops" Draco announced before proceeding in followed closely by Hermione. Draco opened the door and held it open for her, much to her surprise.

"Hello Headmaster, is something wrong?" Hermione asked while taking a seat, as Malfoy did the same.

"No Miss Granger, nothing is wrong at all. I just wanted to take a minute to thank you and Mister Malfoy for all of your hard work this year. I knew I was making the right choice in making the two of you the Heads of your year. I know you have had your differences in the past but I gather that those differences have been put behind you?"

"Yes Headmaster." Draco said. "You could even say we have become friends, don't you agree Granger?" He asked turning towards her.

"Yes, I guess you could say that. We get along fairly well and get our jobs done without killing each other." She laughed.

"Good, I am very glad to hear that, and I am very excited about the Ball tomorrow. I'm sure it will be real eye opener." Hermione looked up and locked eyes with the Headmaster, and then he winked at her. "Ok that is all you two, keep up the good work." He said dismissing them.

"What was that about?" Draco asked as they walked back towards their dorm.

"I have no idea." Hermione said dumbfounded '_could he know?'_

"Wow that's a first." He laughed.

"Love conquers Hate." They both said once they reached the mermaid.


	4. Secret meetings and Christmas plans

**Secret Meetings and Christmas Plans.**

Hermione walked straight upstairs without saying a word to the confused Head Boy she left in the common room. As she shut her door, her eyes fell on the rose that was still on her nightstand and she smiled. Then she walked over to her bookcase to pick a book to read until she was supposed to meet her love. She snuggled into her window seat with her favorite book, 'Hogwarts: A History.'

Sometime during her reading she must have dozed off because she awoke to what sounded like an owl pecking at her window. Hermione turned to see that it wasn't and owl pecking at the window, but her boyfriend hovering outside on his broom, tapping the glass. She jumped up and opened the window so he could fly in, and then checked the clock to see that it read 12:30.

"I'm sorry babe, I feel asleep while I was reading." She apologized as he climbed off his broom.

"Ah my little bookworm, always reading, it's ok." He said pulling her into a hug. "I know you hate flying but I was wondering if you would give it a chance for me. Please, I have something I want to show you." He begged making a puppy-dog face.

"What? No, no, no, I can't, no! You know I hate flying." She said as she backed away from the broom.

"Please Hermione, I promise to keep you safe. Please? Just trust me."

"But it's so high."

"I know love, but I'll be right there with you, I promise not to let you fall."

"You're sure I'll be completely safe?" He smiled, she was giving in.

"Positive, but we have to hurry love." He said extending his hand, reaching for hers.

"Well, I, um, ok." She decided, accepting his hand. He pulled her into a hug before he mounted his broom.

"Alright get on behind me, that way if you get too scared you can bury your face into my back." He laughed holding the broom steady so she could mount it. Once she mounted the broom and wrapped her arms tightly around him, he kicked off zooming them out of her open window. He felt her arms tighten at the sudden movement. He circled the castle before flying out over the Forbidden Forest. They flew for about five minutes before he landed in a small clearing.

"Where…" She started before he shushed her. They got off the broom and he grabbed her hand pulling her towards some bushes at the side of the clearing. Pushing some of the bushes out of the way, he moved behind her so she could get a better view. Hermione could not believe it; she was looking at a herd of unicorns.

"Oh Merlin, how did you find them." She whispered.

"I have my ways." He whispered in her ear. "What do you think?"

"I love it baby, this is wonderful!"

"I want to ask you something."

"What is it sweetie?" She asked not taking her eyes off of the magnificent creatures before her.

"Would you like to spend part of your Christmas break with me?" She turned away from the unicorns to look him in the eye.

"Just you and I?"

"Well sort of, you know my Godfather will be there. But I would really like for you to spend some time with me, after you spend Christmas with your parents, of course."

"Really? It's ok with you Godfather?"

"Yes, I went and asked him last night, that's why I couldn't come see you."

"Well then, yes! I'll spend Christmas with you."

"Good, now sweetie turn back around and get a good look because we have to leave."

Hermione woke up at 10 the next morning, got dressed and made her way to the Great Hall. Just like the day before she made it all of two feet inside before Pansy started screaming.

"Where is he?"

"Listen Pansy, I don't know where the boy is well over half the time, but since I did hear snoring when I walked past his room, I would guess that he is still sleeping. Could you please stop attacking me in the morning and just wait patiently for your boyfriend." She said before she walked away and took her seat at the Gryffindor Table.

"I don't know how you keep your temper, it that was me, I would have hexed her 3 weeks ago." Ginny said before the two girls burst out laughing. Once Ginny was done laughing she turned to Neville.

"Neville, babe, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come over during Christmas and spend some time with my family and I." She said before practically holding her breath waiting for his answer.

"Of course baby, I would love to. I'll tell my Grandma as soon as I see her." He said before they all returned to eating.

"So Ginny, would you like to come to the Heads room later to get ready?"

"Oh thanks but I've already made plans with Luna, we're getting ready at Ravenclaw. Did you hear she's going with Zabini! You can come with me if you want."

"Oh no, that's ok, thanks anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I'll see you at the ball!"

After Hermione finished her breakfast she went upstairs to her room and read for a couple hours until she decided it was time to take a shower, of course Draco started pounding on the door halfway through. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and finished her shower. She walked out in only a towel to find Draco in only his boxers as usual.

"Malfoy, why has Pansy been attacking me in the morning?"

"She's upset that we never spend time together."

"Oh is that all." She laughed.

"Pretty much."

"Well for the sake of my ears and half the student population's ears, please spend more time with her." She said making him laugh before she went upstairs.

She kept the towel around her as she proceeded to dry her hair. Then she muttered a spell to straighten her hair making it sleek and shinny. Within minutes she heard banging on the portrait, the bathroom door open and close, and the portrait do the same.

"Draco! What on earth are you doing walking around in only a towel? What if the Mudblood saw you?" She screamed.

"Ugh, Pansy just sit down, and let me go get ready."

Just then tapping at her window pulled Hermione's attention away from Pansy and to the white owl outside her window.

"Looks like you have a letter." Draco's voice came from her open door. He was standing there still in a towel looking over at Hermione who was also still in her towel.

"Looks like it, sounds like you have company." She said letting the owl in and taking the letter before it took off.

"I've told her not to use that name anymore, she just won't listen."

"To her I'll always be Mudblood, it's ok. I don't care anymore."

"Yeah well anyways, we'll be leaving as soon as I'm done getting dressed. Oh and I like your hair like that." He said making her blush. "See you during the first dance." He said shutting the door behind him. Once he was gone Hermione hurryingly opened the letter.

_Hermione-_

_Please meet me in the classroom closest to the Great Hall in 15 minutes. See you soon, I'll be waiting._

_-H._

Just then the portrait shut signaling that Hermione was alone and pressed for time. She placed the letter on the desk before hurrying out of her towel and into her gorgeous gown. She knew he would love her dress, it did, after all, match his eyes. After putting on her shoes she walked down the stairs, out the portrait and down the corridor that led to the Great Hall. As soon as she reached the classroom a hand shot out and pulled her in while shutting the door.

"Hey baby. Wow you look amazing!"

"Thank you." She said giving him a kiss.

"Are you ready?" He asked looking into her honey brown eyes. "If you don't want to we can do this at a different time."

"No, no, no, no!" She said pulling him from the room. "We've waited long enough."

"You're right, I love you!"

"I love you too." She said linking her arm with his as they faced the Great Hall doors.


	5. The Yule Ball

**The Yule Ball.**

The Great Hall doors opened and Hermione and Harry walked in arm and arm, earning a fair amount of stares. Hermione looked towards the Head Table to see Professor Dumbledore smiling down at them.

"Oh look the Mudblood Princess is Potter's date to the Ball. They probably couldn't get dates so they came together, how lame." Pansy sneered.

"Really?" Draco asked turning towards the door. "Hermione and Potter? Well that's interesting."

"It is so not interesting." She said taking no notice that he had called her by her first name. Just then the Headmaster stood, immediately the Hall got quiet.

"Welcome students to the annual Yule Ball. May I just take a moment to say that all the ladies look lovely this evening." This statement earned a fair few blushes from the women. "Now let's have some fun, Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, would you kindly lead us in the first dance?" Hermione and Draco walked away from their respective partners and met in the middle of the dance floor. Just then the music started and Draco grabbed her hand as he placed his other on her waist pulling her towards him. Her free hand found his shoulder and then they were dancing.

"Pansy looks like she wants to kill a puppy. What did you do?" Hermione asked as they danced around the room.

"I didn't tell her we had to dance together."

"Oh, so who does she want to kill, you or me?" She laughed.

"You of course." He laughed with her. The room was in awe, two arch-enemies dancing and laughing. Not something you see every day. "So what's Potter's problem?"

"Huh?" She said trying to get a good look at her boyfriend.

"He's glaring over here, you would think I was dancing with his girlfriend or something." He said eyeing her.

"You are." She replied her cheeks turning pink.

"Oh, since when?"

"The summer."

"Well that explains a lot." He laughed again. Just then the song ended and the two Heads separated. "Thank you Miss Granger for this wonderful dance." He said bowing, making her laugh.

"You are quite welcome Mister Malfoy." She said making a small curtsy. Hermione turned and started to walk towards Harry as another song started up. He met her halfway, pulled her into his arms and glided around the dance floor with her.

"Did you know you'd have to dance with him?" He asked not looking at her.

"Yes I did. Dumbledore told us about a month ago. Why?" He looked down at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She could sense a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well to be honest we only talked about the dance twice and I don't know; it didn't cross my mind." They had stopped dance. "Why, is something wrong?"

"What no, nothing's wrong. I just felt a little blindsided is all. Was he at least nice to you, I saw you laughing but Ron and I weren't sure if it was just an act." She laughed at that.

"Actually he was very civil and no that wasn't an act. Malfoy and I are, well I guess you could say, friends."

"Really?" He asked dancing again.

"Really."

"Ok well friends or not, you are my girlfriend and he doesn't get to dance with you anymore tonight. Ok?"

"Ok baby, whatever makes you happy." She laughed. "Although I wonder why you are jealous of Malfoy?"

"I am not!" He denied.

"Ok baby, whatever you say." She laughed. Across the Hall another conversation caught the attention of everyone near.

"Pansy, talk to me."

"Why should I? You're keeping secrets from me. How long has this thing with her been going on? Hmmm? Answer me Draco!"

"Nothing is going on between Hermione and I."

"Oh, so it's Hermione now, is it?" Pansy was steaming mad.

"Pansy, babe, look at me! We live together I promise you her and I are friends at the most. We just tolerate each other. You know I love you, only you." He grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said as he took her hand and gracefully started gliding her around the floor. Harry and Hermione danced together for 3 more songs before Neville and Ginny approached them.

"Care to switch partners mate?" Neville said spinning Ginny towards Harry while taking a hold of Hermione's hand.

"See you next song love." Hermione called over her shoulder as Neville led her away so Harry and Ginny could talk.

"So that explains a lot." Ginny stated as Harry led her around the dance floor.

"Explains what?"

"The late nights, the not talking to any girls, the spaced out Harry staring into the fire."

"You noticed that?"

"Yep, had me worried actually."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, Ron didn't notice the late nights but I knew something was up so, how long?"

"Since the summer." He said as he thought back to that hot, wonderful day.

_They were at the Burrow for the summer, the war had ended right before the spring, and everyone in the wizarding community was relaxing now that the threat of Voldomort was long gone. Harry had been looking for Hermione for an hour now. He couldn't find her anywhere in the Burrow, and he decided that today would be the day that he told her how he felt, how he had been feeling since he could remember. But he couldn't find her, and then it dawned on him. He walked outside to the big oak tree in the back of the Burrows property. A long time ago Hermione had said it was her favorite part about the Burrow. It was there under the tree where he found Hermione. She was sitting under the tree in a green sundress, her legs stretched out, and a book resting in her lap. She had been reading her potions book when he walked up, trying to get a head start on studying for her NEWTS. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't hear him approaching._

"_I thought I'd find you here." He laughed._

"_Merlin Harry!" She exclaimed with her hand over her heart._

"_Sorry Mione. I didn't mean to scare you."_

"_It's ok." She said as her breathing returned to normal. "Is dinner ready or something?" She asked looking up from her seated position, her book now closed in her lap, forgotten._

"_No, I wanted to talk to you actually." He said sitting down next to her, placing his hands nervously in his lap. "So I…" He stammered, he could kill the darkest wizard of all time but he couldn't talk to her? Man he was pathetic._

"_Harry." She giggled. "What's wrong?"_

"_We've known each other since we were eleven. We've been best friends, gone through a lot together. Mione…" He sighed. "I think, somewhere along the way I…well the truth is I…" Hermione couldn't take it anymore, without even giving the poor wizard a chance to finish his sentence she grabbed him by the neck and kissed him. Harry was shocked! Hermione was kissing him. Harry deepened the kiss by letting his tongue sweep over her bottom lip. She sighed, granting him entrance into her mouth and met his tongue with her own, starting the battle for dominance. Reluctantly they broke for air._

"_I think I know how you feel." She said with a coy smirk._

"_You too?" She just nodded in response. "Since when?"_

"_Forever, you?"_

"_Sounds about right." He laughed. "Miss Granger." He said pulling himself and her up into a standing position._

"_Yes, Mister Potter?" She giggled._

"_Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"_

"_That I will." She said before kissing him again._

"Harry….Harry, hello is anybody home?" Ginny said, snapping Harry out of his memory.

"Oh yes, sorry Ginny."

"It's ok, so do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do you love her Harry?" she laughed. "I never thought I'd ask you a question that would throw you off guard."

"Oh, yes I do Ginny. I love her very much. She makes me very happy."

"Well it's about damn time you two got together."

"You think so Ginny?"

"Of course, you two are like made for each other. I'm very glad you two are happy Harry."

"Thank you Ginny." He said smiling down at her, as Neville and Hermione came dancing over.

"Oh, looks like our time is up. Thank you for the dance Harry."

"No problem Ginny, anytime." Harry said as he and Neville switched dance partners again as a new song started up. "Hello love did you enjoy your dance with Neville?"

"Yes I did, but I'm happy to be back in your arms." Hermione said resting her head on Harry's chest.

"Draco!" Pansy whined for about the fifth time.

"What?" he groaned. The ball had gone downhill since his dance with Granger and all he wanted to do was go back to his room and drink.

"I'm bored! Let's go have some fun." She said with a purr as she grabbed his arm and tried to lead him towards the Great Hall doors.

"Not tonight Pansy, I'm tired and want to go to bed, why don't you dance with Blaise for the rest of the night?" Blaise shot him a death glare before grabbing Pansy's hand and leading her away before she could cause a scene. As Harry glided Hermione around the floor she was sure she saw Malfoy storm out.

"So what did you and Ginny talk about?" She said turning her attention back to her boyfriend.

"You." He said, gazing down at her.

"Me? What about me?"

"She noticed all the late nights, she asked how long we've been together, and if I loved you."

"Oh." Was all she said.

"I told her yes I do and then you decided to come back into my arms and I could have never been happier." Hermione glanced back up to her boyfriend, green eyes clashed with brown one and before either of them knew it, they were kissing, in the middle of the Great Hall. Silence surrounded them as almost all the other couples in the room stopped dancing to watch the new couple.

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny cried. "You all act as if you've never seen a couple snog before. Sheesh, give them some room."

Once the 'golden couple' broke apart all they heard was applause. Hermione blushed, Harry on the other hand blew it off and started dancing with his amazing girlfriend. They danced together for another hour before they quietly left the dance. They walked down the corridor holding hands until they reached her portrait.

"Goodnight my love." He said kissing her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." She said as Harry started walking away. "Love concurs Hate." She said turning towards the portrait.


	6. encouter, appology, and train ride

**This is the real name of the chapter, unfortunitly when I went to put the name in it was too long :( ok chapter 6 is edited, so is chapter 7 which I will post in a second, and I am soooooo close to finishing up chapter 8, I think, I'll just have to type it...CHapter 9 is done just needs typing...and then I'll be back to not having anything written out...but this story will get done I promise all my MR fans I will get this story done! enjoy the edited chapter 6**

**An Encounter, An Apology, and A Train Ride.**

Upon entering the common room the strong sent of Firewhiskey met her nose.

"Malfoy?" She asked looking around the room. She found him in his favorite chair staring at the fire. "Draco?" She eyed him cautiously as she walked towards him. "Are you ok?"

"Not really, no." He said still staring at the fire.

"What's wrong?" He turned and looked at her for the first time since she walked into the room.

"I must say Granger, Slytherin green looks bloody good on you." He said getting up from his chair and advancing towards her. Hermione didn't like the look he had in his eyes. It scared her making her back up until she hit the wall behind her. He only stopped when he was right in front of her.

"Malfoy, what do you think you are doing?" She asked hoping her voice didn't sound as scared as she was. Draco smirked before looking her up and down.

"Just enjoying the view." He said as he placed both his hands on the wall behind her right next to her face. Hermione ducked out from underneath him.

"You're drunk Malfoy."

"Very observant Granger, yes I am drunk, and you're sexy." The last part practically came out like a growl. He looked like a tiger on the pursuit. She was backing up towards the stairs now. All she could think about was not tripping over her dress as she tried to make it to her room.

"You don't think that. You think I'm an ugly Mudblood." She was desperately trying to get through to him, to snap him out of this alcoholic state so she could make it away safely.

"Oh shush. You are no Mudblood, you my dear are the brightest witch of our age."

"Dear?" Hermione mumbled, Draco took no notice and just continued talking.

"And you are so beautiful. Your hair, your smile, and those eyes. Hermione I love those eyes of yours."

"Malfoy, you don't mean that. You're wasted, you'll regret this whole encounter tomorrow." She said walking up the stairs backwards very carefully and trying to keep her eyes on him at the same time.

"Why would I regret it? Because of Potter? HA! I am not afraid of him." He said following her up the stairs.

"Malfoy, I love Harry. Please stop this. You're drunk, you can't possibly want me." She was so close to her door, just a few more steps.

"Oh but I do want this. I want you, under me, screaming my name. I know you want me too." She was walking through her doorway. "Hermione…I want to…" SLAM. He was cut off by her bedroom door slamming in his face. Hermione quickly locked her door both magically and non-magically. She didn't want him in here, she was afraid of what he might do. Draco banged on her door for about ten minutes before passing out in front of it. She laid in bed listening to his heavy breathing through the door. After about thirty minutes she unlocked her door and looked down.

"WIngardium Leveosa." She said pointing her wand at the Head Boy. She guided Draco into his room, laid him on his bed, and then bolted from the room.

Hermione woke up earlier than usual, hoping to avoid the Head boy. She rushed through her shower, packed her trunk, and rushed to the Great Hall to see Harry.

Draco woke up with a massive hangover the next morning.

"Man what a strange dream." He closed his eyes trying to remember. He had dreamed about Hermione. "Wait a minute…oh shit." Draco quickly changed and ran out of his room.

"Hermione?" He yelled checking her room, then the common room, and bathroom. "Shit!" He yelled before running to the Great Hall.

Hermione was sitting next to Harry for the first time since school had started this term. Ron and Ginny were sitting across from the couple asking question after question when Draco finally showed up to breakfast. Pansy, of course, rushed over to him only to be brushed off before he made his way over to Hermione.

"What do you want Ferret?" Ron sneered when Draco reached the table.

"I need to speak to Hermione." Upon hearing his voice she stiffened, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Harry. Slowly she turned to face Draco.

"What is it?"

"Alone." He almost pleaded.

"No way Malfoy, anything you need to say to my girlfriend you can say in front of me." Harry said placing his arm around her.

"Harry it's ok. I'll be right back." She said standing up. She kissed his forehead before walking out of the Great Hall Draco in tow.

"Hermione I am very sorry for the way I acted last night. There is no possible excuse for my horrid behavior. I am very sorry I put you through that." Draco said the second the doors to the Great Hall closed.

"It's ok." He looked at her completely shocked; she couldn't possibly be forgiving him that easy could she? Hermione was not looking at him but rather down the hallway. "You were drunk, I understand. Nothing happened, so no-one needs to know about it, and we can just forget about it." She finally turned towards him and flashed him a smile.

"I…thank you Hermione." He said returning her smile. "Now let's get you back to Potter before he thinks I've gone and killed you." He laughed.

"Hermione what was that about?" Harry asked once Hermione sat back down next to him.

"Hermione I think he likes you." Ginny cut in before Hermione could answer her boyfriend.

"Ginny, this is Malfoy we're talking about, he does not like me." She said sternly. "He just wanted to discuss something Dumbledore assigned us to do when we get beck from Holiday."

"So Harry and I don't need to hex the ferret's ass?" Ron said while shoveling food into his mouth.

"Finish chewing and then speak, and no, I can handle Malfoy."

Harry still wasn't convinced, he wanted to speak to Malfoy himself, but he acted like he bought her story by putting his arm back around his girlfriend. They ate the rest of their breakfast in peace before heading out to the train. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, and Neville, piled into a compartment together. Lavender soon fell asleep on Ron while Ginny was sitting across from Neville discussing their Holiday plans. Hermione was leaning up against Harry slowly falling asleep, well she was until he stood up abruptly.

"Sorry, but I need to go to the bathroom." He said when Hermione shot him a surprised glance. Malfoy had just walked by the compartment and Harry wanted to know what was going on.

"Hey Malfoy." He called out after shutting the compartment door.

"What is it Potter?"

"What was this morning about?" Draco knew that was coming, but he didn't know what, if anything, Hermione told him, so he remained quiet.

"Hermione said that you guys were just discussing a project Dumbledore gave you."

"If that's what she said then that's what happened." Draco said sneering.

"I know that she was lying though, so could you tell me?"

"Your girlfriend lies to you so you come running to me Potter? Can you get anymore pathetic?"

"Damnit Malfoy could you just tell me what in the bloody hell was going on this morning, I felt her body tense when you spoke to her. What the hell is going on?" Harry was getting mad and Draco could clearly see this so he figured he might as well tell the Golden boy what happened.

"Alright, just don't lose your head Potter. I got piss drunk last night and tried to make a move on her, but before you hit me, let me apologize. She's gorgeous and I was drunk. Absolutely nothing happened. I woke up this morning feeling horrible which is why I went to her I needed to tell her I was sorry for how I acted." Once he was done he braced himself for the swing he was sure to come, but never did.

"Why didn't she just tell me about this?"

"Maybe she thought you'd overreact like I thought you would, but so far you haven't"

"Did you kiss her?" Harry asked looking out the window.

"From what I can remember, no. I won't lie though I did try to but didn't succeed."

"Good." He snapped. "Hermione is my girlfriend not some whore you can fuck with, remember that the next time you are drunk or I swear you'll regret it." He said before turning and walking back into his compartment.

"Are you ok?" Hermione's concerned voice greeted him.

"Yes I am." He said smiling at her as he took his original seat. Hermione immediately snuggled back into him. They both slept for the remainder of the train ride. They all woke up when the train stopped. The three couples grabbed their trunks and made their way out of the train, but Hermione stopped Harry right before getting off and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked looking down at her.

"My parents don't know yet. I plan on telling them over Holiday. So I was giving you a proper goodbye." She said before turning to exit the train but was stopped when his hand wrapped around her small wrist. He pulled her to him turning her so she faced him before he captured her lips with his. Hermione gasped giving Harry the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as Harry backed her up against the compartment wall. Feeling the wall on her back brought Hermione to her senses.

"We have to go." She moaned breaking the kiss.

"After Christmas." He growled. "Right after, come, ok?"

She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be there." She whispered before picking up her trunk and exiting the train.


	7. Christmas with the Grangers

**When I orginally posted this chapter, I said that I had the rest of my chapters outlined and if I followed it correctly there would be a total of 17 chapters for this story...well that's changed...I've broken up a few chapters that I think are going to be too long if I leave them the way they are...so now I'm looking at 20 chapters. chapter 8 which is coming up next is wicked long but I've already broken it up once so I can't so it again, unfortunitly. literally written out it's much longer than any of my other chapters and it's not finished yet...almost...but not yet. I'm almost afraid to see it typed out haha...well anyways here is the edited chatper 7...hope you enjoy! chapter 8 is coming up soon! please be patient!**

**Christmas with the Grangers.**

The car ride home was quiet. Hermione decided that now was the best time to tell her parents.

"Mom? Dad? I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it dear?" Her mom asked. "Are you still upset about the break up with Ron?" Her mom sighed, she didn't like Ron that much as Hermione's boyfriend, but Hermione had _loved_ him. Jane Granger wished her daughter would date her friend Harry. She liked him the best.

"No mom, actually, I wanted to tell you that Harry and I are together." Jane Granger screamed.

"Mom are you…"

"Oh finally! Oh darling I loved Harry from the moment I met him. He's perfect for you!" She exclaimed.

"I, um, I'm glad you like him. He invited me to spend the rest of the holiday, after Christmas of course, at his Godfather's place. I said yes. That's ok, right?"

"Yes dear. Do you need us to drive you there?" Her father asked.

"No Dad, I'll use the Floo Network."

The days at home passed slowly for Hermione. Her parents couldn't get any time off for Christmas vacation, so Hermione was home alone all day while her parents were at work. She only saw her parents when they came home for dinner. She didn't mind, she spent most of her days in the family library. Every so often she'd put down whatever book she was reading and answer whoever's owl flew into the room. It was two days before Christmas when Pig flew into the room and nipped Hermione's hand playfully announcing his presence. She grabbed the letter and gave him a treat before he flew back out the window.

_Hermione,_

_I am so happy for you and Harry! I don't understand why you two kept it from us, but I still think it's great._

_So Neville arrived yesterday. Mom and Dad seem to just love him!_

_Oh did you tell your parents about Harry? Do you think they'll be happy about it? They should, I mean it is Harry Potter!_

_Neville wants to go for a walk. Do try to come sometime before the holidays are over!_

_Ginny_

_P.S. The whole family wishes you a Happy Christmas._

Hermione smiled at the letter, '_of course they love Neville' _she thought.

"Hermione, dinner is ready!" Jane's voice carried up the stairs.

"Coming mother!" '_they are home early, wonder why.' _She thought as she walked down the stairs.

Dinner was unusually quiet until. "Oh honey, tell us how it happened." Jane asked her daughter.

"How what happened?" Hermione asked kind of confused.

"Well, you and Harry of course."

"Oh yes, of course, well you remember how right after the war Ron and I realized that we weren't right for each other and broke it off?" When her parents nodded she continued. "Well at the same time Harry and Ginny realized the same thing. Anyways both Harry and I spent our summer there with them. One night I was sitting outside, leaning up against a tree reading my potions book, when Harry found me. He sat down next to me and started to stammer that he liked me and I just kissed him." She stopped when her father started choking on his steak.

"Hermione! I'm eating here, please don't talk about kissing boys." He said. Hermione and her mother laughed.

"After the kiss he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

"Oh that's wonderful darling! But why didn't you tell us?" Her mother asked.

"Harry and I just wanted _us_ time without everyone gushing about us being a couple. We just told everyone at school at the ball."

"I understand dear."

"You seem happy honey." Her father commented.

"I am daddy." She said, her face glowing.

"Oh my, look honey, our baby girl is in love!" Her mother exclaimed. Hermione blushed and went back to eating her steak and salad. When they were almost done with dinner, her mother spoke again.

"Hermione dear, do you think Harry would mind you going over tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? But tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Why would I need to go over then?"

"Well your father and I were told today that we are needed at a conference in America. We leave tomorrow at 3pm, and we don't want you to have to spend Christmas alone.

"I can owl Harry after dinner to see if his Godfather is ok with me coming over early."

"We're sorry about this darling."

"What? No mom, it's ok. You two are needed at this conference. Just make sure you bring me a souvenior back from America!"

"We will." Her father said.

"We'll open presents tonight so that we can at least have a small Christmas together." Jane said as her husband picked up the dishes from the table.

"Sounds fine mom, I'll just go write Harry while dad does the dishes, and I'll grab the presents." Hermione said getting up from the table.

Hermione walked into her room and grabbed a quill and some parchment.

_Harry,_

_My mother and father have to go to America tomorrow. I know this is short notice and all but I was wondering, would Sirius be ok with me coming over two days earlier than expected? If not I understand but I thought I would ask. I have to go open presents with my parents now. I hope to hear your reply soon._

_Love Always,_

_Hermione_

After attaching the letter to her owl's leg and watching it fly out her window, Hermione grabbed her gifts for her parents and walked downstairs.

Under the tree were five presents for her from her parents. They never over did it on Christmas. She handed her parents their presents before sitting on the floor next to the tree. It was tradition that her parents open their presents first, ever since she was five and flat out refused to touch her presents until she saw her parents' reaction to what she had gotten them. Back then her presents were drawings for her mother, and lists of facts for her father, whom she inherited her love of knowledge from. This year Hermione got her mother a lion necklace with rubies for the eyes, that she picked up on day in Hogsmead. For her father she got a copy of 'Hogwarts a History.' He was starting to show a lot of interest in her world and she thought what better place for him to start learning then where she learned herself.

Her mother and father thanked her for her gifts and then told her to open her own. She got a new bookcase that she was very excited about, she ran out of run on her old one about a year ago. Her father promised to put it together when he got back from America. She got the complete works of William Shakespeare and Jane Austin, two of her favorite muggle authors. She also got a teardrop diamond necklace and a new perch for her owl. After thanking her parents for her gifts, her parents left to their room to pack for their trip while Hermione took her presents up to her room.

Waiting for her in her room was her owl Morgan. Morgan was sitting on her perch with a message attached to her leg. Hermione set her collection of books and her necklace on her bed before walking over to Morgan with the new perch.

"Happy Christmas Morgan." She said placing the new perch down. Morgan stuck out her leg letting Hermione take the letter off. Once Hermione had the letter Morgan fluttered over to test out her new perch. Hermione walked over to her desk and unrolled the parchment.

_Hermione,_

_Of course Sirius is ok with you coming tomorrow. I'll floo over to your house at noon to help you bring your bags over and say a proper goodbye to your parents._

_Dobby and Winky are over at the house for the holidays and Dobby is excited that you are coming. Sirius and I are too, of course, but Dobby won't shut up about it. It's driving us all insane._

_Alright I'll see you at noon tomorrow._

_Love you,_

_Harry._

Hermione smiled and placed the letter on her desk. She loved how thoughtful Harry was. Hermione went to her old bookcase and started taking the many volumes off and placing them on the floor next to the piles of volumes that hadn't fit. When she had cleared half of the bookcase, she glanced around her. She was surrounded by massive piles of books that covered her floor.

"You know we should really stop buying you books." Her mother said from the door way. Hermione whipped her head around, her eyes wide and fearful. "Kidding." Hermione and her mother laughed at the age-old joke.

"We're done packing."

"Can we watch a Christmas special or five?" Hermione asked from her spot on the floor.

"Of course, that's why I came up here. I was coming to get you." Hermione jumped up off of the floor and maneuvered her way through the stacks of books. Together they made their way downstairs to the living room.

"Harry said his Godfather was ok with me coming early. He'll be here at noon tomorrow to help me see you off." Hermione said as she took her normal spot during this particular family tradition, the floor.

"What a gentleman." Jane said. Together Hermione and her parents watched Christmas specials until she started to fall asleep. Her father gently scooped her up off the floor and carried her up the stairs to her room.

"I'm sorry daddy." She mumbled into his shirt.

"For what darling?"

"It must get tiring having to carry me to bed every year." He placed his daughter down on her bed and pulled the covers up over her body.

"Not at all, it lets me pretend you're still my little girl." He said kissing her forehead.

"I'll always be your little girl." She mumbled snuggling deeper into the bed as he walked to her door. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too." He said shutting his daughters door.


	8. Christmas with Harry

**This chapter was seriously one bitch of a chapter for me. Before this chapter my longest chapter was chapter 2 with 2,240 words...this chapter has 3,912...and while compared to other writers that might not seem like a lot but to me it is! Alright here is Chapter 8...uh there is a lot of wrestling in this chapter, manly because I think of Sirius as a child, and boys tend to like to wrestle and fight. I think at the end it seems a bit rushed...that's because when I was writting it I really wanted this chapter to end, I hope that because of this, this chapter doesn't turn out bad. I don't think it will but hey you never know what your readers are going to think. I have the next 2 chapters written out, they will be kind of short, mainly because they didn't need to be long. I will try to start working on them tonight, but I have some school things to take care of first. ok I think I have gone on long enough...please enjoy chapter 8.**

**Christmas with Harry.**

Hermione woke up the next morning at 9:30. She went downstairs and scrambled some eggs. Jane walked in and started the coffee; she also put some bread in the toaster and pulled out some plates. Richard walked in as Hermione was scooping eggs onto three plates as Jane was buttering the toast. He got two mugs and a glass out of the cabinet and poured to cups of coffee and a glass of milk as Hermione placed the plates on the table. Together they sat and ate their breakfast. After breakfast Hermione went and took a shower and packed a bag with clothes, her toiletries, and her gifts for Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. She packed Morgan and Crookshanks in their carriers. Morgan wasn't very happy about this because she usually never got packed up since she stayed with Hermione's parents while she was at school.

Harry arrived at noon just like he said and quickly took Hermione's stuff over to Grimmald Place before flooing back to help Hermione say goodbye to her folks.

"Ok honey we'll call your cell phone when we land."

"Mom, it's ok, you don't have to worry. Go have fun and enjoy America."

"Harry my boy, you better take care of my little girl." Richard said sternly as he pulled Harry aside.

"Yes sir, you have my word, I will take care of Hermione."

"That's my boy!" He turned to his daughter and wrapped her in a big hug. "I love you sweetheart. We'll see you at your graduation."

"Bye Daddy! Make sure you bring me something good back." She said laughing.

"I will." Harry helped Richard pack the car with the suitcases while Hermione said a final goodbye to her mother.

"Remember to lock up the house when you leave." Jane said joining her husband in the car.

"Will do! Have a good flight!" Hermione said from the porch. She and Harry waved as her parents drove off, airport bound. Together they walked into the house. Hermione locked the door both magically and non-magically, only allowing her family members to go through the door. After locking the door she made her way over to where Harry was standing next to the fireplace.

"You ready love?"

"Yes." She said kissing him. Together they stepped into the fireplace.

"Grimmald Place." Harry said throwing the powder to the ground and with a flash of green fire they were gone.

"Happy Christmas misses Hermione!" Dobby said as Harry and Hermione made their way out of the fireplace, brushing the soot off of their clothes.

"Happy Christmas Dobby. Where's Winky?" She asked looking around.

"You called, misses Hermione?" Winky said popping in next to Dobby.

"Oh hello Winky, I wasn't calling because I needed anything, I just wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas. Are you cooking?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes misses Hermione. Thank you misses Hermione, and Happy Christmas to you too misses Hermione."

"Can I help?" Hermione asked only to see the elf violently shake her head.

"No misses Hermione, you go keep master Harry company while Dobby and I make the food. Go, go." She said literally shooing them back into the living room.

"Is there anything the master and misses needs?" Dobby said following them.

"Dobby, where is Sirius?"

"Master Black said he'd be back shortly."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No misses Hermione."

"5 gallons says he's out buying gifts." Harry said smirking.

"I heard that!" Sirius said walking into the living room through the front door and hugging Hermione. "Frankly I'm hurt. You should have bet more, I thought I taught you better." They all laughed.

"Hello Sirius, you look well." Hermione said getting out of the hug.

"Isn't that my line?" Sirius asked causing Hermione to laugh again. Sirius took a step back from Hermione and held her at arm's length. "Let me get a good look at you." He said looking her up and down. "Beautiful as ever Mione." He said before kissing her forehead,

"Thank you Sirius."

"Mione, how about we watch a movie?" Harry suggested. "Sirius and I got a telly and DVD player at the beginning of Christmas vacation." Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Oh I have the perfect idea. Let me floo back to my house to get something real quick. This will give you time to hide the presents Sirius." She said with a smirk.

"I'll go with you." Harry said.

"No, no, no, just get everything set up, I'll be back shortly." She said kissing him on the lips quickly before dashing out of the living room through the fireplace.

When Hermione got back Harry was silently waiting for her on the couch.

"I forgot to mention that Remus and Tonks are coming tonight, Sirius said he didn't want any more holidays without his best friend."

"That's alright, Christmas with them will be wonderful. Should we wait to start the show until they get here?"

"That might be a good idea." Sirius said stepping into the living room. "Remus's owl said they'd be here in 10 minutes." As he was talking Hermione slipped the DVD's she had grabbed behind her back. "Whatcha got there Mione?" He asked advancing towards the young witch until she stuck her hand out in front of her halting him.

"It's a surprise until Remus and Tonks get here."

"Yeah, down boy, down." Harry said as if he were talking to a dog. Sirius's head snapped to face Harry.

"Oh pup you are barking up the wrong tree." He said before tackling Harry. They started wrestling around on the floor while Hermione stood there stunned.

"How long have they been at it?" Remus asked stepping out of the fireplace.

"For about 7 or 8 minutes." Hermione said from her seat in a chair as Tonks stumbled though the fireplace.

"Wotcher Hermione." Tonks said grinning before eyeing the children wrestling on the floor. "Looks like fun, don't you think?" Remus laughed but Hermione just shook her head.

"Count me out."

"Nemphadora!" Sirius yelled finally taking notice of someone other than his Godson. Tonks' hair immediately turned red.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sirius? Do not call me Nephadora!" Harry, sensing the immediate danger he was in because of his close proximity to his Godfather, quickly got up and made his way to his girlfriend. Remus, Hermione, and Harry watched as Tonks jumped Sirius, starting another wrestling match.

"He's restless." Harry muttered. "The trials just cleared last week. He's been itching to get out and do something, but hasn't really gotten the chance."

"Then our gift will be just what he needs." Hermione said. Gift must have been the magic word because Sirius's head snapped up.

"Gifts? Can we open the gifts now?" He asked, detangling himself from Tonks and helping her up, before running over to Hermione's chair.

"No, we are going to watch what I brought over and if you're a good boy, you'll be able to open your presents tomorrow." She said in a very mother-like voice. Remus laughed at Sirius's disappointed face, Hermione was the only one besides Sirius who was managing to keep a straight face.

"But Mione…" He whined pulling out his best puppy-dog face. She just stared at him pointedly with a raised eyebrow. Harry looked back and forth between his Godfather and his girlfriend not sure who would win this stare-down. Sirius finally relented looking away muttering something that sounded a lot like 'kill joy'. After realizing that she won Hermione started laughing along with Tonks.

"Alright, what did you bring over Mione." Harry asked.

"Some Christmas specials that I grew up with." She said pulling the DVD's out from behind her back.

"Oh Merlin!" Tonks said jumping up and down. "I used to watch these with my dad every Christmas."

"Muggle Christmas shows?" Sirius questioned.

"Yeah, it's a family tradition of mine to watch them on Christmas Eve, but if you don't want to…" Hermione started but was cut off by Harry.

"He'll watch them. I can't wait to see them for the first time."

"You've never watched them?" Both Tonks and Hermione yelled.

"No, the Dursley's never included me in any holiday celebrations. Come on Sirius, they won't be bad." Sirius still looked a little on the fence about this so Hermione turned to Tonks for help.

"Sirius you are going to sit your arse down and watch them, they are right up your alley, they're for children." Remus and Harry snickered but Hermione still was convinced it would work.

"Please Sirius?" She asked making her best puppy-dog face, one that could rival his own.

"Oh alright!" He said causing Hermione and Tonks to jump up and down.

"Harry, where is the telly and DVD player set up?" Hermione asked.

"Come on I'll show you." Sirius and Harry led the group to a room on the third floor. Inside the room was a huge telly and a lot of different seating arrangements. After placing the first DVD in, which had 4 Christmas specials on it, Hermione grabbed the remotes and sat down on the love seat with Harry. Sirius had a couch all to himself, while Tonks and Remus were together on another couch. The main menu came up with the specials listed.

"Alright, Tonks since you know them, how about you pick the first one." Tonks looked at the screen deep in thought.

"I say 'A Year Without A Santa Clause' I love the Snow and Heatmizer."

"Oh me too!" Hermione said clicking that Christmas special first, before snuggling into Harry. They were all quiet while watching the special until the mizer-brothers songs, which Tonks and Hermione sang. At the end Tonks asked what the boys thought.

"I liked it!" Harry and Remus said causing everyone to turn to Sirius to get his opinion.

"I have to admit it was pretty good." Hermione smiled.

"Alright, I think we have time for one more before Winky is done with dinner. I think Sirius will really like this one." She said picking 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas,' off the main menu.

"I agree, he'll like this one." Tonks commented. The girls were right Sirius loved that Christmas special. As they finished the Christmas special Winky came in and told them their early Christmas Eve dinner was done. They all went downstairs to eat.

They all chatted absentmindedly throughout dinner. Remus was a bit antsy about the full moon that was the day after Christmas. Hermione was slightly pleased with herself because she knew her gift would help him out immensely. Tonks and Harry were discussing Quidditch and Hermione, Remus, and Sirius were discussing his trial.

"I'm so glad it's over you Sirius!"

"So am I, Hermione, so am I. I'm finally free!" They continued to chat throughout the dinner and through dessert, apple pie, Harry's favorite. Once they were done they went back upstairs and watched the remaining two Christmas specials, 'Jack Frost' and 'Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer'. Then Tonks challenged Harry to game of Wizards chess, Remus and Sirius started wrestling, and Hermione magiced a book in front of her and began to read, looking up occasionally to see Harry staring at her. They continued on like this for hours until Hermione fell asleep on the love seat. Harry forfeited the game and walked over to his sleeping girlfriend, scooped her up, and carried her into her room.

Hermione snuggled into his chest as he carried her down the stairs. When he tried to set her on the bed she held on tight to his clothes.

"Stay." She whispered. Harry who had been gently trying to cover her with the comforter stopped. He took his glasses off and placed them on the nightstand next to her bed before pulling the comforter back, gently moving her over a bit, and laying down on the bed with her, pulling the comforter over both of them, and wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled back into him. Hermione and Harry were both asleep in seconds. Harry only woke up once when Sirius stuck his head in the room. They talked in hushed tones, Sirius saying he was a little worried when he couldn't find Harry, and Harry saying that Hermione didn't want him to leave. Sirius said goodnight and vanished and Harry fell right back to sleep.

Hermione awoke the next morning, very warm, happy, and…trapped? An arm was slung around her side pinning her to a warm body. Hermione breathed in very slowly trying to analyze the situation, but relaxed when the familiar scent of her boyfriend hit her. She snuggled deeper into her boyfriend with a smile on her face. Checking her watch she saw that it was 7am, she figured it was a good time to wake everyone up for presents. She turned to face her sleeping boyfriend and placed a kiss on his lips. Apparently he wasn't as asleep as she had assumed because his grip on her tightened and he pulled her closer not allowing her to pull away from the kiss.

"That is an amazing way to wake up." He said once he broke the kiss.

"Good morning and Happy Christmas." She mumbled planting a few more kisses on his lips.

"Mmm." He moaned. "Good morning." He said as he tried to keep her close but she slipped out of his grasp and off the bed.

"You need to go to your own room, I have to shower and change." She said extending her hand to help him up. He got up, gave her a kiss, and exited the bedroom, as she dug around her suitcase for something to wear before heading out and hopping into the shower.

While Hermione was taking a shower Harry went and knocked on Sirius's door and the door to the room the Lupins were staying in, telling them to get up and get dressed and be ready to open presents soon. Then he went into his own room and hopped into the shower in his bathroom to freshen up.

Within thirty minutes everyone was downstairs sitting in front of the giant Christmas tree. Hermione was a bit peeved because Remus had informed her that he, Sirius, and Tonks had exchanged gifts last night while she and Harry were sleeping. But Sirius being the comedian that he is, changed into his dog form and gave her a big sloppy kiss to make her forgive him, after all, no-one can stay mad at a dog. After everyone had calmed down from the laughing fit Sirius's kiss ensued, Hermione and Harry decided that Sirius should open his present from them first. They had placed his present in a huge box and waited patiently for him to open it. When he did, his jaw dropped.

"We knew how badly you hated being locked up all those years and now that your name is cleared we thought we'd give you a bit of freedom." Hermione said as he lifted the broom out of the box. Sirius was in complete and utter shock, they had gotten him a Firebolt, his very own Firebolt. Now he could ride around with Harry, like he used to do with James.

"I can't thank the two of you enough." He finally said placing the broom down and pulling them both into a hug.

"No problem Padfoot." After Sirius let go of both Hermione and harry, he handed Hermione his gift for her. She immediately tried to start unwrapping it but Sirius motioned for her to stop.

"Wait. Before you open that gift Hermione Granger, you better promise me that you WILL sleep." Hermione looked at him with a confused look on her face but nodded her head anyways.

"Of course I'll sleep Sirius." She said unwrapping the present. Once she saw what it was she gasped. "Sirius, I take that promise back." She said pulling the 'Autobiography of Merlin' out of the paper causing Harry to groan and everyone else to laugh.

"Thank Sirius, I won't see my girlfriend for weeks now." Hermione smacked his arm as everyone continued laughing. Harry then stood up and grabbed three small gifts. He handed the two that were the same size to Sirius and Remus, and the third slightly larger one to Tonks.

"Tonks this is mainly for you, for when you get fed up with those two." It was silent besides the tearing of paper.

"A collar?" Both Sirius and Remus said together.

"Two leashes? Oh!" She exclaimed as the information sank in. She and Hermione then burst out laughing.

"Pup I'm going to kill you!" Sirius yelled as both he and Remus jumped Harry.

"Did you know Harry was going to do this?" Tonks asked in between fits of laughter.

"Nope, but I'm really glad he did. This Christmas is shaping up to be my favorite!" Hermione replied holding her sides as she laughed.

"Oi, you two get off the poor boy before I put you on the leash." Tonks yelled over the grunting sounds the boys were making. The boys immediately stopped and looked at Tonks with fearful looks, except Harry who was quietly snickering. "Yeah, that's never going to get old." She said laughing.

"Alright, alright." Hermione said trying to catch her breath. "Let's get back to opening presents. I have one for Remus." She said picking up a small package and handing it over to him. "Remus, my present comes with a promise."

"Careful Moony, you saw how she took her promise to me back earlier." Everyone laughed as Hermione shot Sirius a death glare.

"Oh shut it Sirius!" She turned her attention back to Remus. "Open your present." Remus tore the wrapping away from three vials that he immediately recognized.

"What is it Moony?" Sirius asked not sure how to take his best friend's silence.

"It's a three month supply of Wolfsbane, and my promise is that as long as we are still alive, you will never have to need this potion from Snape." Remus grabbed Hermione and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you so very much Hermione. I cannot tell you how grateful I am." He said releasing her.

"Well I'd rather you come to me then that pompous old snake." She said taking her seat next to Harry.

"Hermione!" The four exclaimed appalled at what had come out of her mouth.

"What?" She asked with a completely innocent look on her face.

"Pup, you're rubbing off on her way too much." Sirius said to Harry causing everyone to laugh.

"Here Remus, here's my present to you." Harry said handing the gift over. Remus shredded the paper to find a huge bag of chocolate and a bottle of Firewhiskey. "For when the days get rough and you need a pick-me-up. Merlin knows those students can be a real headache."

"Yeah, especially those 7th year Gryffindors, they're the worst!" Sirius said.

"Can it Snuffles."

"Sirius? Can you grab that big present over there with the red bow and give it to Harry."

"Whoa pup, I think she got you a bolder!" He said picking up the present.

"I did not Sirius!" She shot back as Harry unwrapped it.

"Oh wow Mione! Thank you! I've wanted a pensive for a long time!" He said before giving her a kiss. Sirius and Remus shared a look and a nod before Sirius addressed his Godson.

"Hey pup, later today Remus and I will add some memories of your parents." Hermione smiled at the fact that Harry would be able to know his parents a bit more.

"Thanks."

"Here Mione, open my present next." Tonks said pushing the gift across the floor towards the younger witch. Hermione opened the present and found new quills and color-changing ink. "In case you ever want to take notes in a rainbow of colors." She said winking. Hermione laughed and thanked the older witch.

"Open this next Hermione." Remus said pushing a package that was obviously a book towards her. Hermione's eyes lit up as she unwrapped, 'The Healer Handbook.' "A little birdy told me you were going to be an apprentice to Madame Pompfry next year, so I hope this helps."

"Thank you Remus." Hermione said with a bright beautiful smile on her face.

"Here Harry." Remus said passing him a present. Harry opened the present and found, 'Decorating 101 For Wizards.' A note fell out when he picked the book up and he quickly read it.

_~I'm sure Hermione will probably fine more use out of this book, however, I didn't want to ruin your…surprise…I guess that's the right word. Tell everyone it's for here until you ask her.  
__Good luck~_

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked trying to get a good look.

"A home decorating book for here."

"Oh cool!"

"Here Tonks." Tonks unwrapped the gift Harry passed her.

"Oh thanks Harry, I needed a new wand holder."

"Catch pup." Sirius said throwing Harry's present at him. Harry unwrapped a Broomstick Care Kit. "Ay I might borrow that; I've got a Firebolt to take care of after all." Sirius commented before Harry threw the kit at him.

"Tonks open mine!" Hermione said with a smile on her face. Tonks happily tore the paper away from five robes.

"They're the color-changing robes. Now you can match your robes to your hair!" She said grinning.

"Oh awesome, thanks Mione. Here Harry, my gift to you." She said handing him a present. Harry unwrapped 'Defensive Spells Handbook.'

"I know you defeated the mad-man, but you can never know too many defensive spells!"

"Thanks Tonks, I was actually eyeing this book!"

"Alright, that's all from underneath the tree. I guess we're done." Sirius said going to stand up.

"Nope there's one more." Harry said pulling a small box out of his pocket and handing it to Hermione, who gasped and stopped breathing.

"Oh my, it's a small box!" Tonks whispered.

"Whoa pup, you aren't proposing are you?"

"Tonks the leash please." Tonks laughed. "No I'm not, Hermione, sweetie, breathe. Open it up." Hermione slowly opened the box and pulled out a beautiful silver heart necklace.

"Oh Harry! It's beautiful! Oh look it even has our patronus's on it." She said looking at the stag and otter on the front. "I love it Harry." She said leaning in to give him a kiss but he pulled out of reach.

"That's not all, open it." With a confused look on her face Hermione opened the locket. Inside she saw a picture of her and Harry at the Yule Ball.

"Where did you get this picture?" She asked looking up at him.

"Colin." He shrugged.

"Thank you Harry." She said finally giving him a kiss. "I love it." She closed the locket and placed the chain over her head.

"Now, we're done." Harry said placing his arm around his girlfriend.

The rest of the day passed smoothly. Remus and Tonks left around one, promising to return in time for dinner. Hermione spent her time until dinner in the library reading while Sirius and Harry were off somewhere getting into trouble.

Right before dinner, Hermione and Harry opened their gifts from the Weasleys. They each got a sweater from Mrs. Weasley. Hermione got a list of hair managing charms from Ginny and sugar quills from Ron. Harry got a case of Butterbeer from Ginny and a bag of WWW pranks from Ron. They sent a letter to the Weasleys thanking them before joining everyone for dinner.


	9. Potter Cottage

**So this is a really really short chapter...my shortest yet...but the next chapter is a bit longer :) and I'm about to start typing it for all my MR fans...I hope yall know that I really love that yall like my story! just saying...well i hope you like this cute little development in my Harry/Hermione story :) even though it's wicked short!**

**Potter Cottage.**

The days following Christmas were a bit stressful for Hermione. Although she was immensely happy with the gifts she had received she noticed some changes in Harry that started to worry her. Many times she walked into the kitchen or another room in the house to find Sirius and Harry talking in hushed tones only to stop the second they saw her. Harry was being distant from her, and avoiding her, and it was really starting to make her worry.

"What's wrong?" She asked one afternoon after finally cornering him in the kitchen.

"Nothing's wrong." He said maneuvering his way around the young witch.

"You're hiding something from me, why?"

"I…it's nothing Hermione." He said trying to make his way out of the kitchen.

"I don't want to lose you." She whispered, but he heard, and it stopped him dead in his tracks. Harry turned back around walked over to his girlfriend and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh sweetie, you aren't going to lose me." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Then why are you being so distant and avoiding me?" Harry mentally cursed himself, he should have realized that she would take his behavior this way.

"Because I'm nervous."

"Nervous? Baby why are you nervous?" She said looking up into his green eyes. He looked down at her, she looked so sad, so vulnerable, he couldn't put this off any longer.

"Will you move in with me?" He asked, holding his breath silently praying to Merlin that she wouldn't freak out.

"Move in?" She questioned, he slowly nodded. "That's what you've been hiding? You want me to move in here?"

"No." He said shaking his head, she looked at him confused.

"But…?"

"Come with me, I have something I want to show you." He said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the kitchen and into the living room. He grabbed a handful of floo-powder and stepped into the fireplace with Hermione in toe.

"Potter Cottage." With a flash of green flames they were gone.

"Potter Cottage?" She asked when they stepped out of the fireplace.

"It's one of the houses I inherited. I want you to move in with me, here."

"Here?" Harry nodded in reply.

"Go take a look around, it needs some work, but it's my favorite out of the three, and plus we have that decorating book to help.

"Is this the real reason Remus gave you that book?"

"Yeah, he figured it would be helpful."

Hermione nodded before she silently started walking around the cozy little cottage. It was a three-story cottage. On the first floor there was a beautiful kitchen and eating space, a large living room, and a spacious master suite. The second floor had four bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. Harry followed her around the house silently, only adding comments here and there. When she was done looking at the second floor, he grabbed her hand and asked her to close her eyes. Harry led her upstairs to the third floor, to where he was sure her favorite part of the Potter Cottage would be. Once they had made it to the top of the stairs, he let go of her hand and gently covered her eyes.

"Are you ready to see your favorite place in Potter Cottage?" Hermione nodded against his hands. Harry removed his hand and Hermione opened her eyes and gasped. The entire third floor was a massive library. Harry knew this house would need a lot of work, especially this room, but he knew Hermione would love this house because of the library. It was one of the main reasons he chose this house instead of the other two. This house had most everything they would want, a huge library, room to grow, and Harry's personal favorite, the outside.

"Oh Harry! It's amazing!" Hermione said from next to one of the many bookcases. "There is so much history here!" Harry smiled as his girlfriend browsed the shelves, looking at the old tomes.

"Mione, sweetie, I know you would love to spend the next two years in here uninterrupted…" He paused when she turned to him pouting. "But I want to show you my favorite part of this house." She nodded and extended her hand, Harry grabbed it securely and led her down to the first floor and out the back door in the kitchen.

"Oh wow! Is that…is that a Quidditch pitch?" She asked pointing to the side of the house.

"Yes and that's the English Channel." He said turning her attention to the beach that was within walking distance.

"Oh Harry this place is amazing."

"So will you?"

"Will I…?" She asked still looking at the beach.

"Move in with me, after we graduate?"

"Oh, I forgot I hadn't given you an answer." She turned to face him. "Harry, I would love to move in here with you when we graduate from Hogwarts."


End file.
